NVITAL is a service laboratory that operates under GLP conditions to perform validated immune assays in support of VRC human and non-human primate vaccine trials. It also performs high throughput screening for monoclonal antibody discovery and immunogen design. NVITAL maintains all sample inventory and assay results in a fully auditable LIMS system that will support all aspects of regulatory scrutiny. This allows NVITAL to provide the VRC with documents necessary to support product regulatory filings.